


Love Shouldn't Hurt

by orphan_account



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Cheating, F/M, Female Jack Frost, Jackie Frost - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Tags and warnings will change, genderbent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My name is Jacqueline Frost, Jackie for short, and I have been a relationship with Pitch for 2 year now. He gets angry a lot, and sometimes he hits me, but hey, no one ever said love was easy, right? Then there's my best friend Sandy. He's seen how things can get between me and Pitch.  I try to tell him it's not a big deal, but he insists that Pitch is abusive and I deserve better. Read to find out if I ever listen to Sandy, or if I stay with Pitch forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Onyx's POV**

  
For centuries, my master's lair has been silent.  Then the Frost child, Miss Jackie, came to live here.  When she first came, I was happy.  The silence was broken by her laughing, and making my master laugh.  As time went on, things still seemed fine, the laughter still there, sometimes moans of passion from their bedroom, occasionally a squabble, but every couple fights.  Now, the laughter is rare.  More often I hear my master's anger, or Miss Jackie's screams of pain.  I don't know what she does to make him so angry... But she stays, and I still often hear their passion in their room, so everything must be fine.  Right?

 

  
**Jackie's POV**

I wake up early in the morning, as always, wincing a little.  Pitch beat me up pretty badly last night... But the make-up sex we had immediately after is definitely a contributing factor to the lingering soreness in my body.  I glance over at him.  He's still sound asleep, and he probably will be for a while.  I slowly get up and go into the bathroom.  I need a nice cold shower.

While I get the water ready, I glance at my reflection.  I have a few bruises, but they're fading fast, and they'll be hidden by my hoodie.  I wish Pitch wouldn't do that... But it's my own fault, I'm the one who didn't clean up the lair.  I was just really tired after spending all day with my believers.  I rush through my shower and get dressed.  Pitch wakes up before I leave, just long enough to kiss me and tell me to have a good day.  As I leave, I make a mental note to clean the lair when I get home tonight.  Then, hopefully Pitch won't have a reason to get mad again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pitch's POV**

I know many people would think poorly of me for how I treat Jackie, but I only do it out of love.  I am the Nightmare King, the Boogieman, it is a matter of time before my lovely snow angel leaves me.  That is why I hurt her.  So she cannot run away.  I must make her believe that I am correcting her "faults", though that is ridiculous, my precious one has no faults, she is perfect in every way.  She must think she is the one who does not deserve me, even if it is the opposite.  And it works.  I know she fears me, but she fears losing me even more.  She is terrified I will someday send her out of my home and my heart.  As if I could, I could not go on without my snowflake.  But the important thing is, she will never leave me.  My Jackie will stay with me forever.

 

  
**Jackie's POV**

After a day of flying everywhere I have believers, I return to Burgess to check on Jamie and Sophie.  Jamie's just gone to sleep, and everything looks fine.  I pull the blankets further over him and quietly move on to Sophie's room.  When I get there, my heart stops.  She's having a nightmare.  I know Pitch needs the nightmares of kids to get stronger, but I can't just leave one of my first and favorite believers like this.  Knowing there will be hell to pay when I get home, I gently wake her up.  "Soph, hey, wake up."

The small girl slowly opens her eyes, the nightmare fading quickly.  "Jacjack?"

"Hey, you ok?"

"Bad dream..." she pouts.

I hug her comfortingly.  "It was just a dream... everything's ok...

 

  
When I get home, I'm immediately thrown into a wall, and I see Pitch in front of me.  I try to smile as if nothing's wrong.  "Hey, Pitch.  Um, what's up?"

He grips my arm tight.  That'll be another bruise...  "What did you think you were doing?!"

"I couldn't just leave her like that, you know how much I care about those kids!"

He slaps me, hard.  "And you know how much I need that fear!"

I don't answer.  It won't help, and it may make him angrier.  I don't fight back as he beats me, punching, kicking, bruising and tearing my skin.  I just lay there on the hard floor, waiting for it to end.  When it finally does, I only have to wait a moment for what comes next, which is almost worth the pain I feel.

Pitch's hands are gentle as he strokes my hair.  "I'm sorry, my love...  But you know how much I needed that fear..."

"I'm sorry," I manage to whimper through the pain. 

  
Thankfully, since I'm immortal, most of the pain fades quickly, and by the time Pitch lifts me into his arms, any bleeding has stopped, letting me enjoy him nuzzling my hair, and how gentle he is as he sets me on our bed and takes off my clothes.  He gives me a gently smile.  "I love you..."

I can't help but smile back.  "I love you too..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sandy's POV**

 It's been a long time since I've seen my best friend Jackie Frost. So one day, I send my dreamsand to do its work on its own and wait around her lake in Burgess.  Soon enough, she comes to do her daily check to make sure the ice is thick enough to avoid any kids falling in.  I float down and wave, smiling.  I'm so happy to see her, until she turns to face me, and I see a bruise on her cheek.

She smiles when she sees me, the same dazzling, beautiful smile that shows her fun-loving, childish nature.  "Hey Sandy!  Long time no see!"

I smile back, but then frown, pointing to her cheek.  What happened? I ask with my symbols.

  
She quickly covers the bruise with her hand.  "Oh, it's nothing.  I... Ran into a tree, happens to the best of us."

I raise an eyebrow.  Jackie is not a clumsy person.  My eyes widen as I realize what must have happened.  Pitch did this, didn't he?

She quickly tried to brush it off, laughing.  "What? Pitch? He'd never hurt me, you know that."

I give her a look.  I've been around when he's hit her before, I know how he gets.  She's always insisted it was a one time thing, but I don't buy it for a moment.  Jackie, tell me the truth.

"Really, it's nothing.  You worry too much."

I'm about to try again to get the truth out of her, but before I can, I'm hit in the face with a snowball.  "Come on, stop being so serious," she teases.  "Have some fun!"

I can't help but grin.  If nothing else, I can make sure Jackie is happy and having fun in this moment.  It's on, Frost!

 

  
**Pitch's POV**

I glare from the shadows as the Sandman and my Jackie enjoy their snowball fight.  I know he is in love with her.  I can see it in his eyes whenever he's around her.  I sometimes worry he'll steal her from me, and seeing how much fun the two are having increases this fear.  I can't let that happen.  I can't lose my precious snow angel, especially not that glittering ball of sand.  I decide to confront Jackie when she gets home.  She will belong to me forever, even if I have to tie her up in my lair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackie's POV**

I fly as fast as I can out of the lair.  When I got home tonight, Pitch went off on me, worse than ever.  He really beat the crap out of me, and this time, he didn't just calm down and clean me up.  Instead, he threw me on the bed and tried to just rip my clothes off, but I panicked and bolted.  I have no idea what to do now... I don't have anywhere to go... Ever since I moved in with Pitch, Bunny's refused to talk to me, and North and Tooth have kept their distance... Sandy's the only one who didn't pull away when I started dating Pitch... And considering that Pitch was (loudly) accusing me of cheating on him with Sandy as he beat the crap out of me, going to his place doesn't seem like a smart idea.

  
I finally make up my mind and go to Antarctica. It's quiet, cold, and no one will know that I'm crying my eyes out. I can't believe Pitch would say those things to me... I love him to death, and hearing him say what he did just broke my heart...

Suddenly, I hear someone behind me. When I turn, I see Sandy.  I quickly wipe my eyes.  "Wh-what are you doing here?"

He looks worried.  I was in Burgess and I saw you flying away... I was worried about you.  He looks me over. My clothes are ripped, and more bruises than usual are showing.  Oh my god, what happened?! You're a mess... Pitch did this, didn't he?!

I start to give my usual bullshit answer, but... I can't do it.  "Yeah... he did... He accused me of cheating on him and... flipped out..."

Oh Jackie... I'm so sorry...

I let out a sigh.  "Y'know... Sometimes I feel like he doesn't even love me..."  It try to hold it back, but I'm starting to cry again.  "I can't remember the last time I really felt loved..."

Sandy doesn't reply for a moment, then he puts a hand on my shoulder.  The let me make you feel loved.

I stare at him.  "What...?"

He pauses, seeming to think carefully about what he wants to say before continuing.  I know you love Pitch... But he's not fulfilling your need to be loved... So... Maybe you can get that from someone else... And I want to be that someone...

  
"Sandy... I can't cheat on Pitch... And that wouldn't be fair to you either."

Jackie, I'm not stupid.  I know that... You and me... That's never going to happen... But I still want to make you happy... You deserve it.  Just once... Let me show you that you are more loved than you could ever know...

  
My brain is screaming no, but... I'm tempted.  To feel loved for just a short while... No, I can't do this!  I'm about to tell Sandy that, but he suddenly puts his hand on my waist and kisses me.  I know, I should push him away, but this kiss is so soft, and warm, and... I find myself kissing back.  It's official. I'm a terrible person.  Well, if I'm going to be a bad person, may as well enjoy it.  When Sandy pulls back, a question in his eyes, I nod, giving in to his offer.

Sex with Sandy is very different from sex with Pitch.  He's very gentle, and acts like my body is some priceless treasure.  He's not rough at all, or demanding, and for once, I know I won't have bruises afterwards.  It's like nothing I've ever felt before.

 

 

**Sandy's POV**

Ok, maybe I'm taking advantage of how vulnerable Jackie's feeling right now, but I just love her so much, and she deserves to be treated like the beautiful, incredible woman she is, at least once.  So I try to show her how much I love her, and bring her as much pleasure as possible.

  
When it's over, we both lay in the snow, and I hold Jackie close.  For a blissful half hour, I hold the woman I love and I'm able to pretend that she'll stay with me. But all too soon, she sits up.  "Sandy... That was... Absolutely incredible... But you know I have to go back..."

I'm sad of course, but I knew this was coming.  I know... Just know... If you ever need to get away from Pitch... You can come to me...

  
"Thanks Sandy..." She quickly gets dressed and flies off, leaving me alone.  As I watch her leave, my only hope is that she is happy.  Even if it's not with me...


	5. Chapter 5

**Jackie's POV**

It's been a month since my... Encounter with Sandy.  I'm back home with Pitch, and things are back to normal.  So far, Pitch is completely unaware of what I did, and I haven't spoken to Sandy since then. Right now, my focus is on being a better girlfriend to Pitch and the best Guardian I can be. Then, everything changes.

It's the middle of of the night when the feeling hits me, and I barely make it to the bathroom before I lose everything I've eaten in the past 24 hours.  Apparently, I woke Pitch, because moments later he asks, "Jackie? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," I reply.  "Just started feeling sick..."

He comes over and puts a hand on my forehead.  "You don't have a fever... Perhaps something you ate?"

"Maybe... I think I should go see North..."  Pitch frowns at that. He still doesn't like the Guardians, and the feeling is mutual, but he's the closest thing to a doctor the Guardians have.  "I know you don't like him, but I think he can help me..."

  
There's a moment of silence before he replies.  "You may go if you must, but I will not be bringing you."

"Fair enough..."  I wipe my mouth and grab my staff.  "I'll let you know what he says..." With that, I fly out of our home and turn towards the north pole.

 

 

Before long, I arrive at the Pole and find North.  "Hey North!"

"Jackie! It's been a while, you rarely come by anymore."

"Well, y'know how it is, with the whole Pitch situation..."

North frowns. "Yes, it is... Awkward situation. So, what brings you by?"

"Well, I think I'm sick or something. I know spirits and guardians almost never get sick, but I was throwing up this morning. So I came to see you."

  
"Threw up, eh? Well, let us see what problem is."

 

 

A short examination later, North gives me a slightly strained smile. "It seems congratulations are in order. You are pregnant."

  
"Pregnant?!" I stare at him in shock. "That's impossible!"

"But true. You are about a month along."

Wait, a month? That means... Oh no. "Um, could I have a minute alone please? I need time to process this..."

"Of course."

Once I'm alone, I start pacing. This is not good... A month, that means the father could be either Pitch or Sandy... I honestly don't know which I'd rather... I mean, I still love Pitch, but he treats me so badly... What if he hurts our child... And Sandy... He's so sweet, I know he'd be a good father... But I don't deserve a sweet guy like him... I mean, Pitch doesn't hurt me for no reason. I'm a total screw up... Worthless...

As I think about this, I see the moon shining through the window. After a moment, I say quietly, "If you're ever going to answer me, now's the time... Who is the father?"

For a minute, I'm sure I'm about to be ignored again. Then, in the beam of light shining through the window, a shadow appears, showing my baby's father: Sandy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sandy's POV**

  
I'm just returning home from a long night of work when I see that a rather large snowstorm has surrounded my island. That means Jackie's visiting, and judging by the size of the snowstorm, very scared or upset...

  
I rush the sitting room of my house to find Jackie pacing nervously. I wave to get her attention. Jackie, what's wrong? Are you ok?

"I-I need to tell you something..."

  
She looks really anxious, and that really worries me. She never shows when she's upset, with a few very rare exceptions. What is it? Are you hurt? Did Pitch do something?

"No, nothing like- well, not yet... I'm... I'm pregnant... And it's yours..."

I feel like I can't breathe. Jackie... Is having my baby?! I mean, I'd be delighted to be a father, but... If Jackie wants to stay with Pitch, that could make things complicated... Oh god Pitch... He's going to be furious, I can't let Jackie get hurt over this! And what's to stop him hurting the baby too?! _Jackie, I know I can't tell you what to do or who to be with, but I don't think staying with Pitch is a good idea. I hate seeing you hurt, and I can't leave my baby somewhere they can be hurt too..._

"I know... I know I can't put this baby at risk like that..." She sighs tiredly, and I feel my heart break. A bright, fun, sweet woman like Jackie should never look so... defeated. "I just don't know what to do... I'm afraid of how Pitch is going to react, but... I also know I don't deserve any better..."

 _That's not true!_ I'm shocked to hear Jackie say anything like that. Of course she deserves better, she deserves the best! I quickly grab her hands and look her in the eye. _Jackie, you are an incredible woman, and you deserve far better than someone who hurts you and makes you feel scared and unloved. If I was lucky enough to be with you, I would treat you like a queen. And since Pitch doesn't, he's the one who doesn't deserve you, not the other way around._

  
She still looks uncertain. "Then why is he the only one who's ever wanted me...?"

  
 _He's not! Jackie, I've liked you since the day I met you, and over the past two years, I've fallen in love with you. Pitch just beat me to actually making a move, and I didn't want to get between you and someone who made you happy._ I put a hand on her cheek to make sure she's looking me in the eye. _Jackie, I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't love you. If you leave Pitch, I will be here for you, and our baby._

  
She looks away. "I... I just don't know... this is just happening too fast... I think I'm going to stay at the North Pole a while, think things over..."

_  
Of course, I understand. Just know that if you ever need anything, or even just need to talk, I'm here for you._

"Thanks Sandy... I'll let you know when I've made a decision."

_  
Alright... Take care._

 

  
**Jackie's POV**

I fly back to the Pole, grateful that North has guest rooms there for all the Guardians. There's no way I can face Pitch right now. He's going to kill me when he finds out I'm having another man's baby... And when I tell him I'm leaving him. As much as I've fought to keep this relationship together... I just can't raise a baby in that kind of environment. As for things with Sandy... I just don't know what to think. I mean, I care for him, but I don't know if I want to jump into another relationship... But I also have to think about what's best for the baby... Christ I need help. I guess for now, I just need to get some rest and clear my mind.

I land at the front door and walk inside. "Hey, North, I'm back!"

"There you are, love, I was looking for you." I feel my heart sink as I meet his familiar gold eyes. Pitch...


	7. Chapter 7

**Jackie's POV**

I feel like I can't breath as Pitch steps closer to me. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was concerned about you," he replies, moving closer to wrap an arm around me. He gives me a big smile as he brushes my hair away from my face. "North told me the good news. I can't believe we're this lucky. Come, we should go home to celebrate."

Dammit North! "I... I can't do that, Pitch..."

He gives me a confused, slightly warning look. "And why is that, snowflake?"

Here goes nothing... "I... I'm leaving you, Pitch... I just can't do this anymore..."

"What?! Jackie, you can't just leave me! What about our child?!"

And this is even harder. "Pitch, I... I'm not having your baby... I'm having Sandy's..."

Pitch's POV

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Jackie-- MY Jackie, the love of my life-- cheated on me?! And is now leaving me?! I can't let that happen. I can't lose her! I grab her arm and use my black sand to transport us back to my lair. I've said it before, and I will stand by it. Jacqueline Frost is never leaving me, even if I have to keep her locked up.

**Sandy's POV**

A few days after Jackie gave me the news about our baby, I decide to go to North's to make sure she's doing ok. I know she's under a lot of stress, and I'm worried about her. It'll just be a quick stop at the pole, that shouldn't seem too smothering. Right?

When I get there, I find North correcting a Yeti on the color paint being used, again. "Ah, Sandy!" he greets me cheerfully. "Good to see you, my friend.

Hey North. I just came by to check on Jackie.

"Jackie? I haven't seen her in days, she never came back after finding out that she's- Oh wait, did she tell you about that?"

Yeah, I kn- Wait, she didn't come back? That can't be good... She said she was coming straight back here. If she didn't... I have to go!

I ignore North's confusion and fly to Burgess as fast as I can. I pray I'm wrong, I hope Jackie just found somewhere else to say, but I'm terrified she's with Pitch. When I get there, I hear a scream of pain from Pitch's lair. I was right...

**Jackie's POV**

I don't remember what happened, or how I got to Sandy's house. I remember Pitch bringing me back to his lair... Then it's just a long painful blur until I saw a golden light enter the room he was keeping me in. I must have passed out, because the next thing I know, I'm waking up in Sandy's living room, on his couch, and he's asleep in a chair not far away.  
I sit up slowly, wincing a little. "S-Sandy...?"  
In an instant, Sandy is awake and at my side. You need to rest, he "says" worriedly, carefully guiding me to lay back down. How do you feel?  
"I kinda hurt... All over... I don't really remember what happened..."  
He frowns a little. I went to the Pole to check on you, and when North said you never came back... I feared the worst... Pitch didn't take it well when I came for you, but I made sure he would never touch you again.  
I'm quiet a moment as I process this. Sandy saved me from Pitch. He made sure he wouldn't bother me anymore. He really seems to care about me... I know I said I didn't want to jump straight into another relationship, but I don't know... Maybe it's the loneliness talking, or the fact that he saved me, or maybe it's just that he's my child's father, but right now... I want nothing more than to be with the man in front of me.  
Before I can tell him that, he moves from my side. I'm going to fix you something to eat. Stay put, I mean it, missy. He gives me a mock stern look before smiling and floating out. I can't help but smile at the tease. He really is a sweet, funny guy. I'm starting to wonder why I never saw him in a romantic light before.   
I smile to myself as I lay back on the couch. I'm not sure how the future will go, but at least for now, I'm hopeful things will get better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sandy's POV**  
  
I pace up and down one of the hallways of the Pole, glancing anxiously at one of the doors. Jackie's in labor, and I am scared out of my mind. What if something goes wrong? What if Jackie doesn't make it? Or the baby? And even if nothing bad happens, what if I'm not a good father? Jackie and I have started a relationship in the past 9 months, what if I mess that up?  
Before I can scare myself any more, North steps out of the delivery room, a smile on his face. "Congratulations, old friend. It's a girl."  
I can't believe it. I'm a father, to a little girl! Is Jackie alright? Can I see them?  
"They are both asleep, but go right in."  
I immediately rush in to see Jackie asleep on the bed, and nearby is a yeti holding a bundle of pink blankets. When he sees me, he says something in his language and offers me the bundle, which I carefully take, and I see my daughter for the first time. She is absolutely perfect, just as pale as her mother, and her head is covered in a layer of fine white hair with gold tips. I smile as I look between my daughter and the love of my life, and for a moment, I am the happiest man to ever live.  
Why can't it ever last?  
I've only held my daughter a moment when I hear a familiar voice, which I recognize as the Man in the Moon's. "There can be only one."  
I don't have long to ponder what he means when Jackie opens her eyes. "Sandy...?"  
In an instant, I'm at her side. How are you feeling?  
"C-cold..."  
That shocks me. As a winter spirit, Jackie never feels cold. Ever! To top it off, her breathing sounds labored, and she doesn't seem fully conscious. I quickly send the yeti for North, but somehow I know it won't matter. Only one... only one spirit of winter, only one guardian of fun... I feel my eyes fill with tears as I hold Jackie's hand. Just hang on... Our daughter needs you, Jackie...  
She gives me a slightly sad smile. "I think we both know it won't make a difference..." she looks down at our little daughter and smiles a bit more happily. "A girl... I'd like to name her Emma... After my sister..."  
That sound perfect, I agree, trying to hold back a sob.  
She squeezes my hand weakly. "I wish we had more time together... I love you Sandy..."  
I love you too... More than anything...  
And just like that, I watch as Jacqueline Frost dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the story of Jackie Frost. I gotta admit, I'm not really proud of this story. I lost inspiration about halfway through and just wanted it finished. But I still have millions of ideas for Jackie, so please tell me what you'd like to see next!
> 
> •A sequel   
> •A prequel   
> •A high school AU  
> •Literally anything, I love when people give me ideas.
> 
> Also, I will do any pairing with Jackie.


End file.
